It's not Over
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: Mike "The Miz" Mizanin has always been in love with Eve Torres for as long as he could remember. However, she doesn't love him back. Or so he thinks. One night at a party changes everything for these two best friends.


**Just a quick one shot! I love The Miz and Eve, I'm not sure why, but they just come across as cute to me, and I would love to see the writers do something with them. However, knowing my luck, that won't happen. SO, that's what fics are for! I own nothing, Miz and Eve go to the WWE, and the song goes to Secondhand Serenade. Enjoy!**

**It's Not Over**

* * *

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin lie wide awake in his bed, unable to sleep. His mind was racing. He sighed deeply as he glanced at his clock; the red numbers letting him know that it was 4:02am.

His mind was on the topic of his best friend Eve Torres. The question was when wasn't his mind on her? Never. His mind was always on her.

But, that's because he was in love with her.

However, apparently that didn't matter because she didn't love him back. She was in love with the rich, perfect, Ted Dibiase. Compared to Ted, Mike was nothing more than a pathetic, going to get nowhere with his life, type of guy. That was obvious.

Knowing Mike never had a chance with Eve killed him inside; he just wanted to show her how well he could treat her, how deeply he could love her, and how happy he could make her. But most of all, he wanted to show her how she was supposed to be loved.

Eve claimed that Ted loved her all the time, but Mike didn't think so. In fact, he knew damn well that Ted didn't love her, and more importantly, Ted sure as hell didn't love Eve the way he did.

He sighed as he went into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He had to get his mind off of Eve somehow, and this was usually the answer for him.

He hadn't spoken to Eve in three and a half because of the fact that they had gotten into a fight a few weeks ago, and as usual, it was over Ted. All their disagreements were always over Ted. He hated watching Eve go back to Ted all the time when all he wanted, more than anything was to have her to himself, he wanted them to be together. Not her and Ted.

Eve had screamed at him, told him to stay the hell out of her relationship with Ted, as well as her life, and stormed out.

But, the last thing he was going to do was to allow Eve to walk out of his life.

This wasn't over.

He drank about a glass and half, and then decided that that was enough. He didn't really want to stop, but he figured that he should.

After that, he just forced himself to crawl back into bed, what other options did he have?

When he climbed in bed, he felt cold, he felt empty, and he felt alone.

But, it wasn't cold out; it was Eve's empty presence that was giving him that cold feeling. He just wanted his best friend back in life, whether she was his girlfriend or not.

Just as he was about to doze off, he heard a light knocking on his apartment door. He sighed heavily, who would come and see him at this hour? He didn't really care, so he didn't bother to get up.

But, the knocking went on, and kept going, so he finally just got up, and opened the door. He was going to scream at the person on the other side of the door, that is, until he saw Eve standing on the door, and his words were now caught in his throat.

"Hi Mike," she said quietly. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Mike nodded, "yeah, sure."

Eve stepped inside, and then got a good look at Mike. He didn't look well, he didn't look like himself. He looked broken. "Are you okay, Mike?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, do you want a drink?"

Eve shook her head, "I just needed someone to talk to."

"Your knight in shining armor couldn't come on his white horse to save you himself?" He asked annoyed. He didn't mean to come off as annoyed, he just wanted Eve so badly, but he couldn't have her.

Eve looked at him hurt, tears behind her eyes, "I came to talk to my best friend, Mike. Not get another one of your talks."

"You wanna know what gets me, Eve?" He asked, pouring himself another glass of whiskey. "What gets me is the amount of nerve you have," he said, taking a sip out of his glass. "You don't talk to me for three and a half weeks, you don't respond to my calls or my messages, but you come to me when things are perfect for you and your knight? Bullshit."

Eve looked at him, "Mike…where is this coming from?"

"Why would you care, it's obvious you don't care about anything other than Ted, and that's clear."

Eve shook her head, "Mike, that's not true, I care about you more than anyone! You're my best friend!" She yelled, not being able to hold back her tears anymore as they poured down her face.

**My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me?**

"Look Eve, you ruined this friendship, you threw it away, so why don't you just walk out the door right now, and never come back?"

And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense in playing games, when you've done all you can do.

"Mike, I…I'm not going to walk away from you. We've been friends for nineteen years; I'm not throwing that away."

**But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over, it's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over.**

"It's not like you're throwing away something important, right?" His voice was cold as he spat those words at her, looking right at her before going to pour another glass of whiskey.

**I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away the life I'd led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it die.**

"Mike, don't you think you've had enough?" She asked softly, making her way over to her best friend, "please give me that."

Mike shot her a cold glare, "go away."

Eve shook her head, "Mike, I walked out of your life three and a half weeks ago, and that was the worst mistake I've ever made. I'm not making it twice."

**But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over, it's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back.**

Mike looked at her, tears in his eyes. It was so hard to be strong in front of her, he so badly just wanted to breakdown and tell her that he had been in love with her for all these years, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Tomorrow, I have this party I have to go to, and Ted doesn't wanna go with me, would you like to go?" She asked him quietly, "it would give us some chance to spend some time together."

Mike looked at her, unsure. Could he honestly hangout with Eve, and be around her friends without having a complete breakdown?

"You could even be my date," she smiled slightly.

Mike gave her a confused look, "doesn't everyone know you're with Ted?"

Eve shook her head, "no…everyone thinks I broke up with him, and got with you."

Mike looked at her dumbfounded, "what?"

Eve bit her bottom lip, "yeah, I know..."

"Why?"

"Because, no one likes him," she whispered. "But everyone likes you, so I just told them I was with you."

Mike stared at her, blinking at Eve a few times, "so you're just using me?"

"No, I…I'd never do that."

"So what is this, then?"

Eve could only shrug her shoulders in response, "will you go with me tomorrow, please? I don't want to show up to the party without my boyfriend.." she whispered, feeling weird using the word "boyfriend," since Mike was never really her boyfriend, and this was all a lie.

But, she wished that he was.

He looked her, "I am _not_ your boyfriend, Eve! I'm just your fucking boy toy, and a refuse to be used!" He yelled as he brushed passed her, hitting her in the shoulder with his own in the process.

"Please…Mike? It's only for one night, and then we can go back to our normal lives."

"Our normal lives? My life hasn't been normal since you left me, three weeks ago, Eve!"

She flinched at how loud and cold his voice was starting to come across, but she couldn't help but ask again. The last thing she wanted to do was look like a fool. "Mike, come on, please, for me?"

He looked at her, clinching his fists, "and what about me, what do I get?"

"To spend time with your best friend," she quietly replied. She knew it was a pathetic answer, but it's the best she could come up with.

"And that's supposed to be enough?"

Eve sighed, "I promise I'll repay you for this. Please Mike, please."

He sighed heavily. "Fine, when do we have to leave?"

"Eight," she softly replied as she sighed a deep sigh of relief, glad Mike would do this for her. He truly was a best friend.

* * *

It was now time for the party as Mike and Eve were getting ready to walk out the door. He wore a tuxedo, complete with a tie. Eve thought he looked extremely attractive, she just wished she could actually say this to him.

"You look nice Mike," he heard her say as he looked up to see Eve looking back at him.

She had taken his breath away, she was truly beautiful.

He smiled back, "you do too, are you ready to do this?"

Eve nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be.

At the party, Mike got to do everything with Eve he had always wanted to do. He got to put his arm around her waist and hold her close, he got to hold her hand. He got to be her boyfriend.

Now all that was left was to kiss her but he didn't know if he'd get the chance to do that.

"You two are so cute," Kelly-Kelly smiled, making her way over to the two who were sitting on couch with Eve's head on his shoulder, and Mike's arm around her.

This felt so right to him. He so badly wanted this to be their reality.

Eve smiled brightly, "thanks Kelly."

Kelly smiled back, "I always knew you two would end up together. It was so clear that the two of you loved one another."

Mike smiled, he knew he wasn't the only one, he knew deep down, somewhere inside of her, that Eve loved him too, and Kelly-Kelly had just proven his theory to be true.

"You're right Kelly, I have. I've always loved her," he said, placing a soft kiss on Eve's temple. "Always."

Kelly smiled, "that much is clear Mike," she said. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone. There's a few bedrooms upstairs that are open if you guys wanna take one."

Mike nodded, "thanks Kelly."

"Do you wanna go upstairs Eve?" Mike asked her once Kelly was gone.

She smiled, slightly nervous, "sure Mike."

He took her hand, and led her upstairs. The new couple getting much approval from those they passed while making their way upstairs.

Once in the bedroom, Mike closed the door, "Eve, can I be honest with you?" He whispered, his voice cracked as he spoke, his nervousness was getting the best of him.

"Mike, you know you can tell me anything," she smiled.

"I love you, Eve." Mike had finally said it, and even though he blurted it out, he was glad to get it off his chest.

Eve looked at him; she didn't know what to say, "Mike…"

He shook his head, "I do. I love you; I've loved you for years."

Eve looked at him teary eyed, "I love you too, Mike."

He smiled warmly at her as he put an arm around her waist, and brought her close to him, kissing her deeply.

He kissed her deep, putting all he had into it, and he felt Eve kiss him back. The two kissed for a while, which had soon led to more, and not too long after, the two slept together.

As the two lied there in the bed together, Mike didn't know what to think. "What are you thinking?" He finally asked after many moments.

In all honesty, she was thinking about Ted, and how she was going to hide this from him, but when she replied, she just simply said, "how much I love you."

Mike smiled happily, "I love you too, Eve, with everything I have."

The two soon fell asleep in each other's arms, but when Mike woke up the next morning, Eve was gone. His best friend had walked out of his life, again.

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this won't last forever. You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell me that we will never be together. We could be over and over, we could be forever.**

Mike sat up, tears in his eyes. If Eve truly loved him, then why'd she walk out him last night? Maybe it was because she never truly loved him at all, and last night was her way of "repaying him," or saying "thank you."

Sighing, he got up, and went home. He was never speaking to Eve Torres again.

* * *

**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this won't last forever. You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell me that we will never be together. We could be over and over, we could be forever.**

About a weak and a half later, Eve showed up back at his doorstep, "what the hell do you want?" he growled.

"You. Mike, I want you."

Mike's eyes softened from the cold glare he was given her a few moments ago, "what are you talking about, Eve?"

"I want you. It's always been you."

Confused, Mike shook his head, "no it wasn't…"

"Yes it was," she whispered, "and I saw that last week at the party."

"Then why'd you walk out on me after we slept together that night?"

"Because I was afraid of falling in love with someone I knew loved me too."

"I've always loved you," he whispered quietly.

"I know you have. Please, Mike…give me a second chance."

"Do you promise you won't hurt me anymore?"

"I promise."

**It's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you, it's not over, it's not over, it's not over, unless you let it break you. It's not over.**

Mike nodded as he stepped aside to allow her inside, and he then closed the door behind her.

"You're lucky I love you, Eve Torres."

"I know," she whispered. "But I love you too, Michael. I always have, and I always will."

Mike smiled as he kissed her deeply, and she kissed him back.

Finally, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin had gotten the girl he wanted to be with all his life, and this time, he was never letting her go. No matter what.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! (: Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
